1. Field of the disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell and a manufacturing method thereof and, more particularly, to a solar cell having electrodes each including a plurality of metal layers and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
These solar cells may be fabricated via formation of various layers and electrodes with optional designs. The design of various layers and electrodes may determine the efficiency of a solar cell. Low efficiency of a solar cell must be overcome in order to commercialize the solar cell. Therefore, it is necessary to design various layers and electrodes of a solar cell such that the characteristics and efficiency of the solar cell can be maximized.